A Christmas Tale: Between Two Worlds
by Carolinasandstorm94
Summary: My first attempt at a pony tf fanfic. Me and my family gather for Christmas like we do every year, but this year will be different. What happens when Discord gets involved and shows us our true selves and what our destiny is? Based off "Five Score Divided by Four" (which I do NOT own). Rating changed to M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

AN: My friends' names have all been changed for this story. After reading "Five Score Divided by Four" I decided to try to do a pony transformation story amd this is my first attempT at one. Now, that being said...

AN: I do not own MLP, that belongs to Hasbro, I do not own "Five Score Divided by Four" either...

My name is William Carters and I am 27 years old. I am an ordinary guy with two jobs, one being in a factory and the other a resturant, and a loving wife who is always there for me, just like I am for her. My hobbies are also normal, mainly football, baseball, and NASCAR, but me, my wife, and friends all love MLP:FiM. I love fast cars and wanted to be a Blue Angel but couldn't due to a back condition. My wife Salley, who just turned 26, is a professional baker, chef, and party organizer. In addition to her job as a Game Warden, me and her bake sweets out of our kitchen for extra income. Her cupcakes are so good she has ran all who attemped to compete with her out of town. Our story begins at our house on Christmas...

"Hey honey, is everything set?" I asked my wife as she came skipping into the front hallway

"Yep yep! Everything is perfect for surprising your granddad, cake just got done and is sitting on the dinner table."

"Good, you always throw the best surprise parties, I just hope he doesn't have a heart attack, he turned 67 a week ago..."

"I know that dear, that is why I dialed it a back a bit from my norm, think your mom is gonna behave?"

"Honey, as much as I hate saying this, my mom has never liked you. It has been 7 years and still hates the fact I married you. If she hasn't gotten over it now, I doubt she ever will, and you know it as well as I do."

"Fair point, and it is gonna be nice to have our sisters to come visit, even if they are not actually our sisters.."

"They have treated us like family so they are, we discussed that, and it is gonna be fun with your parents and brother coming, too bad your grandma can't come but in this weather I don't want her to, they are calling for 4-8" of snow tonight. I have been watching the patterns all morning and I am saying it is going to be atleast a foot so it is gonna be a big sleepover" I said as the doorbell rang. I opened it and it was the four friends ((who I will introduce in the next chapter)) and soon all the family was there. Her parents surprised us, they brought her nephew along.

"Hey Dash, hey Pinkie, long time no see huh?" he said as we gathered in the living room to open presents.

"Hello to you too Sweetie Belle, but please refrain from saying that again" he got thr hint and shut up

"Well, I think that just about does it," I said with a chuckle a bit later, there are no more presents under the tree."

"Yep," my wife said, "now let's all go in the kitchen, we have a surprise for granddad." She got up with me and led the others to the kitchen, where we said "Happy Birthday!" and seemed like it he enjoyed it.

"I also have another surprise" she said with a smile, "I found out last night that I am pregnant." I was caught off guard by what she said and promptly fainted, it took two hours to wake me back up

"Did I hear you right honey?" I asked as I joined the others in the living room where the kids were playing with their new toys

"Yes dear you did, I wanted to announce it in front of everyone so that is why I didn't tell you. I'm sorry"

"Don't apologize honey, it was a nice surprise."

"I hope ya'll's kids are worse than you two combined" my mom bitterly said from the corner of the room

"I wouldn't say that if I were you mom, you are gonna babysit from time to time so you better hope they are not." That prompty shut her up for a solid hour

"Hey Bubba," my 14 year old brother said, "look, it has started to snow. It wasn't supposed to for another 3 hours." We all looked out the window and sure enough there were flakes falling

"Called it again" I whispered to Salley

"Indeed you did." she said back. The rest of the afternoon and night was pretty much uneventful, but we had no idea how the next morning would change everything. While we were all sleeping, a strange creature appeared and placed a few presents under the tree.

" _There we go, this should awaken them from their slumber. It is time things return to the way they used to be before I messed everything up. I hope they can forgive me when this is all over with, now to visit them._ " I was having a good dream, I was playing in the Super Bowl for the Cleveland Browns and I was leading the winning drive. Right before we scored, everything went black and a creature I recongized from a certain show was hovering in front of me

"Hello Rainbow Dash," he said with a sad tone, "long time no see..."

"Di-Di-Di- **DISCORD**!? This has to be a dream, you are not real."

"Oh Dash if you only knew just how wrong you are, and we are in your dreamscape by the way."

"Hold up, I have several questions. Why are you calling me Dash? Dash is a MARE and I am a male. She is a pegasus and I am human so your arguement is invalid."

"William...you are Rainbow Dash...Have you ever wondered WHY you can predict the weather so well? Or do I need to remind you about the dreams you had where you were your actual self?"

I blushed hard at that last part "I always thought it was a God given talent."

"Fair point, but notice the last word you just said" he said with a sly smile as my eyes widened

"Talent...". I slowly say

"Yep, now I must go, take care Rainbow Dash I will see you again soon" he then faded away and I was back in the dream I was originally having. I got the touchdown and we won 38-37


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I do not own MLP, it belongs to Hasbro. I do not own "Five Score Divided by Four" either

I awoke the next morning in a daze, unsure of what to make of the events that took place while I was asleep. " _Surely that was a dream, Discord isn't real, he is just a cartoon character. My mind must be playing tricks on me again, it has been years but it happens from time to time._ " I was interrupted from my thoughts by Salley waking up

"Hey honey," I said softly, "how did you sleep?"

"Morning Dashie," she said with a small smile, "I slept fine. I had a few hours where I was in a good hard sleep."

"Good, you know I am conser-...wait, what did you just call me?" I asked in a bit of shock

"Dashie dear, like I used to, I decided to bring it back." she said with an emotionless gaze, "Something wrong with that?"

"No honey it aint, I was just caught off guard is all, I will do that if you want me to...Pinkamena..." a sly grin formed at the corner of my mouth at the last word as her eyes shone like stars. For a second, it seemed like the color changed from hazel to a light blue before returning to normal but I shrugged it off "I haven't seen that gleam in your eyes in along time"

"What are you talking about William?" her tone shifting to one singleling I should proceed with caution considering she said my name, "What gleam in my eyes?"

"Uhh...nothing honey, I just woke up so my eyes might just be adjusting." just then my brother came running in the room

" **BUBBA! THERE ARE MORE PRESENTS UNDER THE TREE! I GOT A SCOOTER!** "

Me and Salley looked at each other as he ran out of the room in excitement

"Scootaloo ..." I said in a low voice not realizing Salley heard me

"I guess we are gonna get our Elemental neckalces then. Man, Discord really stepped up, something big is gonna happen soon dear."

"Yeah Pinks, with me as a mare..." I glanced away then it hit me what she said "He visited you as well? And if I am Dash, what are we gonna do about our relationship?"

"He did visit me last night, besides," she gave me a grin, "think of how much fun we could have if we become them. We are already married so Celestia and Luna can't say shit."

My face changed to several deepening shades of red "ok then, shall we go meet up with the others in the living room? Also, I want to downplay this as long as possible. If we are gonna change, it is gonna be rough on me for...reasons.."

"I guess we should go see them...and Okie Dokie Loki, I will keep it on the low end and no matter what I am here to support you. Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

"Getting into character already huh?" I chuckled as we made our way into the living room

"Might as well" she said as we sat down. I looked under the tree and there were 10 presents and I recognized the pattern to who's present was who's. The wrapping paper represented the coat color and the ribbon the mane. Without looking at the name tags I picked up mine and my wife's presents before handing the others out. The first friend that got a present was Susan Baxter. She was the manager of the animal hospital in town in addition to being the forestry teacher at the local college when she wasn't being a RN. She normally kept to herself but was outgoing around her friends. Her present was wrapped in yellow paper and had a pink ribbon. I then handed Krissy Stevenson hers, she was a county music icon who was taking some time off to recharge and relax. She rose to fame when she stole the show at a Luke Bryan concert, got arrested, then was released by Luke himself and went on tour with him until he retired. Afterwards, she signed a major recording deal and is the host of her own show "Sounds of the South". Her present was wrapped in a burnt orange paper and had a yellow ribbon. Next was Lily McCown, she was the head nurse at the children's hospital in Columbia, the state's capitol. She also is the governor's kid's personal physician. Her present had white paper with a purple ribbon. Then there was Maria Carson, she was the librarian at the Governor's School of Science and Mathematics and spend a lot of time reading. Her present was wrapped in purple and had a darker purple ribbon. Mine was cyan and had a rainbow ribbon and my wife's was pink with a darker pink ribbon. I looked at the name tags of the remaining four gifts and gulped, the navy blue one with a black ribbon was my mom's. I hesitated in handing it to her but did anyway. The next one had white paper and a multicolored ribbon, that went to my mother-in-law. My grandma got one that was pink with a cream colored ribbon and my granddad's was white with a blue ribbon. We all opened them at the same time, and sure enough, our guess was correct, inside mine was a golden necklace with a large red lightning bolt gem hanging in the center. There was also a note:

"Only when you unite as one, then our battle will be won. ~Discord" it took a few minutes to realize what he meant, but we finally got it, all 10 of us put our presents on at the same time, resulting in a blinding flash...


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I do not own MLP, it belongs to Hasbro. I do not own "Five Score Divided by Four" either

When the flash died down, we all looked around. Besides the 10 of us wearing our presents, it appeared nothing was different. Suddenly, we all placed our hands on our thighs, there was a burning sensation that could only be described as getting branded combined with being set on fire. After a few seconds it went away and we all took turns going to the bathroom seeing what that sensation was, even though I had a feeling as to what happened. When it was my turn, I went in the bathroom and pulled at the elastic of my sweatpants a bit to get a look. As I suspected, on each thigh was a cloud with a tricolored lightning bolt below it. I stood there in shock for a moment and felt it, it was part of my skin, neither raised nor lowered into it. It was like I had it all my life. I tightened the elastic and went back into the living room in a sorrowed silence as I rubbed my finger over the gem staring off into space. There was another flash as Discord appeared.

"I take it you all got your cutie marks?" he asked as each of us nodded except my mom

"What the hell is a cutie mark?" she barked, "and what are you?"

"Oh yeah I forgot," he said as he placed a claw over his face in frustration, "You are the only one here who doesn't have a clue about the My Little Pony tv show, which is indeed real Princess Luna. Allow me to introduce myself, the name is Discord and I am the reformed being of chaos. I was reformed by Fluttershy here" he said as he placed a claw on top of Susan's head and gently rubbed it "To answer your other question, a cutie mark is the tattoo like thing on your flank, err..thigh at the moment. You see, I messed up big time and was tricked into helping Tirek to take over Equestria and dethroning you and your sister. I hope you all can forgive me when it is over, but I am gonna make this quick since I can get killed doing this, ever wondered why the Earth's population grew as fast as it did? All of Equestria's citizens were turned into humans, had their memories buried, and put here. All the ponies will be turned back to normal..." he glanced at me "with some going through a gender change. Some male humans will be turned into mares and vice versea. Now I got to go, good day" he then vanised and the room fell silent.

Eventually I let out a sigh and went and got bundled up and went outside. Soon the others followed me and we spent all day playing in the snow. When it was dark, we all came in and sat around the campfire drinking hot chocolate, that is until the wife of one of my cousins drank most of it while bundled up in 5 thick quilts from being too cold. She eventually fell asleep in his arms, which surprised all of us condsidering the 2 gallons of cocoa she just drank. We all soon went to bed and when we got up the next morning, we all noticed a change, the tips of our hair had started changing color but my change was slightly different. In addition to my hair, I was the only one who's eyes had changed, they were now magenta, and I now had 20/20 vision as a result.

"You do realize," my mom said with an evil grin, "once you fully transform I will nullify yours and Salley's marriage and try and find you a nice stallion to settle down with right?"

Everyone's mouths dropped and my face turned blood red as my brother motioned all the younger kids out of the room and out of earshot of us. I was about to vent but before I could open my mouth to speak, my mother-in-law spoke "Will you let your fucking grudge go already? I mean seriously, they have been together for 5 years and every family gathering is the same damn thing for you! You sit there and bitch and complain then get up and leave, but this time you can't considering ther is 17" of snow outside right now. Just because you are getting magical powers does not mean you have the right to abuse it to mess with our children's relationship. As far as I am concerned, if they are happy together as Dash and Pinkie it is good enough for me."

"But they will be lesponies!" my mom piped back as me and Salley blushed fire engine red and started whistling

"Do you want me...to send you...back to the moon...Lulu?"

"You have that power? And what do you mean back?" my mom asked

"I have a solution," I finally managed to say, "since there are indeed 17" of snow on the ground and there is more on the way for at least the next month, how about we beige watch the whole series from episode ome to give my mom some insight?" everyone nodded and we went into the family room to watch the show. My idea backfired though, because my mom and mother-in-law got into a fight because of the whole Nightmare Moon incident. 30 minutes later, both were calmed down enough to continue watching the show. A week later we were done, and now my mom better understood what each of us were like, and not surprisingly she had a mental breakdown as a result. By this point, we all had parts of our bodies that had changed to our respective coat colors and my hair had grown to just past the shoulders and was a third of the way changed to my rainbow hairdo. I had also shrunk a bit, from 5'11" to 5'5"

"Want to talk about it mom?" I asked

"Leave me be..."she said as a bump on her forehead glowed briefly. I nodded, quickly shut the door and ran back into the living room.

"Your mom still not coming out huh?" my wife asked as she sat by me

"No, and I am just waiting for this transformation to be over with, the sooner the better."

"I agree, considering you are gonna be a mare. like I have told you before, I am here for you. It will take some time getting used to it but eventually we all will. I think you will be a loving mother Dashie"

"As will you Pinkie...as will you" we both then fell asleep unaware of what was about to happen


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I do not own MLP, it belongs to Hasbro. I do not own "Five Score Divided by Four" either

That night was a rough one, I dreamed that I was Dash and me and the rest of the Elements of Harmony were fighting Tirek. Equestria was a wasteland devoid of all vegetation, like something out of an apocalypse movie or video game. Princess Celestia, Princess Candance, Shining Armour, Princess Luna, and a pony I did not recognize at the moment had just teleported to the battlefield to give us backup. There was dead ponies all around us. Suddenly a bright flash surrounded me, and I woke up with a jolt and my head hit the ceiling.

"Ow...wait what?" I asked as I realized I had hit the ceiling. The impact had shaken the whole house, waking everyone up and coming to make sure everything was fine.

"You ok William?" my grandma asked as she cut on the light, "we heard a noise and-...woah..."

"Yeah, except for the nightmare," I said as I gave my mom a piercing glare, causing her to shrug in innocence "and the fact I LITERALLY just hit the ceiling."

"Go look in the mirror Dashie and you will see why" my wife said sheepishly. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom and saw why I hit the ceiling, on my back was a pair of cyan pegasus wings, which had ripped through my night shirt. I stood there for a moment before trying to move them, using signals from my brain I was able to make them move and flap a few times before they got tired. I walked back into the room and accessed all of us, we all had shrunk considerably and were completely covered in fuzz that was the start of our coats and a few of us had a full mane, me and my wife included, instead of what looked like dyed hair. My mom's, mother in law's, grandma's, granddad's, Lily's, and Maria's horns had fully developed

"Something wrong...Dash?" my mother in law said with a raised eyebrow. I was caught off guard by what she said and passed out, not waking up for hours. When I finally came to, I was the only one in the room and it was around noon judging by the sunlight coming in the window. I slowly got up and stretched, my wings moved as well, stretching the muscles in them.

" _It is gonna take time getting used to this..unfortunately, I might not have that much at all before the changes are...complete._ " I thought to myself as I walked into the living room, where everyone was gathered around the television watching an old black and white episode of The Andy Griffith Show. It just so happens it was my favorite one, the one where a goat ate a case of dynamite, and started chuckling as I sat down on the couch by my wife.

"Afternoon you silly filly, you ok dear?" she asked in an almost Pinkie-like tone as she looked at me with those sparkling blue eyes that melted away my troubles

"Yeah I am fine, it is just that I was caught off guard by what your mom said is all...wasn't expecting anyone besides you to start calling me that this soon. I am still a male afterall"

"For now anyway" my mom sneered with a grin, earning a death stare from all the rest of us and causing my grandma to lose it as I started to softly cry into Salley's chest

"Now that is a damn shame and uncalled for, I thought that fight you had with Karrie knocked some sense into you. Are you really that insensitive to say that outloud in front of him? Keep in mind, his brother and several cousins are gonna have to deal with gender change as well, but you have been especially hard on him."

"Since he will be a mare I wont have to worry about the bitch he married..." she mumbles under her breath but I caught it and snapped in pure fury

"Listen here Luna," I said my wings flared open in anger, "the only bitch in this room is you. You preached to me all your life about letting the past stay in the past but look what you are doing you hypocrite. You constantly bash and berate her and despise her with every fiber of your being, like Celestia said in ya'll's fight let it fucking go already. Me and Pinkie have already talked about it, we are gonna stay together and raise our foals together as our own herd, don't like it oh well, that is YOUR problem NOT mine."

"Ah, but I see a loophole, me and her mother are the royal sisters correct?" Me and Salley both nodded at the question before my mom continued "You two will be our little...fillies. So considering that, you technically married your first cousin, which is incest."

"Doesn't matter, me and her are gonna stay together til the day we die and unless you want to be turned into cupcakes I suggest you let every thing go." Salley said with a glare

"I will be her assistant for that, and afterwards I will throw your body in the Pegasus Device..." A deathly silence filled the room at the deadly tone me and her used. "Nopony is safe from Rainbow Factory and Pinkamena Diane Dash..." I added at the last minute. While we were all sitting around in silence, meanwhile across the country a regular average Joe was about to become an unexpected ally.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I do not own MLP, it belongs to Hasbro. I do not own "Five Score Divided by Four" either

Meanwhile across the country in Denver, Colorado, Aramil Nitram just got home from pulling his latest double. " _Man that was a rough shift, I am so glad it is over with._ " He thought to himself as he entered his apartment. It was simple, a one room space with kitchen area, bed, tv, and a computer on an old stand. He really didn't have many friends except one back east. Many thought of his shyness as creepy so he kept to himself and was constantly depressed. He had a couple hobbies, roleplaying and hockey were two that stood out. He also loved Homestuck and like a few things from My Little Pony, especially one in particular. "I wish I could have you as mine for real," he said as he pulled out his Luna plush from his secret hiding spot "that will make so much pain go away. That will never happen, doomed to walk forever, at least my pal William and his wife seem to want to help. Speaking of which, I wonder if he is in the mood to chat." He quit talking to the plush and opened Facebook Messenger, luckily for him I was online checking my notifications.

"Hey William, what's up?"

-my p.o.v-

After finally calming down, I decided to check on my facebook page to clear out my notifications, that is when I saw my pal Aramil was on

"Hey William, what's up?" he asked, and I could tell right away he had had a rough day

"Nothing much, family is trapped here because of a blizzard, got into another fight with my mom but me, my grandma, mother in law, and Salley jumped on her, turning into Dash,-" at that moment I accidently hit the "send" button and immediately started mentally cussing myself

"Sorry to hear that, and ha ha bro, good one about turning into Dash, I needed that laugh"

"Ummm...I am being dead serious..."

"Bullshit"

"Want proof? Fine" I sent the messege and motioned for my grandma to come over to me and Salley and had her take a picture of us smiling, which I immediately sent

"Holy Shit...how?"

"Discordian magic..."

"Lucky bastard :(...I will talk later" he got off before I could reply

-his p.o.v.-

" _How lucky is that guy? He got friends and family that care and love him, got kids of his own, and got a wife where I am lonely and miserable and now he is turning into Dash..._ " he mentally screamed after throwing is phone across the room "I need a fucking nap now." he started to doze off, but a bright flash filled the room and a figure hovered in midair

"Hello again Armin" the figure said slowly with a coy smile

Aramil froze in shock at the figure knowing his old MLP OC's name "How did you know that name? Are you a spy on Messenger or something?"

"No I am not a spy. It seems like Tirek made the spell stronger on you for you to not notice who I am despite watching the show. Allow me to conduct the introductions then, my name is Discord and I am the former being of Chaos, you my friend are Armin Armour, the royal Prince of the Night."

"Wait..." Aramil slumped, "that means..."

"I know where you are going with this and indeed so"

"Lulu..." was the only word that escaped his mouth before he layed on the bed and started to softly cry himself to sleep.

"I really do pity you Armin, I know what it is like to be alone..." Discord sighed after Aramil fell asleep "This is gonna be fun when you wake up" with that he vanished as his magic started to work on Aramil at an accelerated rate. His hair changed into a black mane as wings and a horn grew from him. His skin then darkened as his cutie mark appeared and a blacker-than-night coat covered his body as he shrank from 6'3 to 5'8 and his tail formed unknowingly catching him up with the rest of us in our transformation progression. The next morning when he woke up he was startled to see Discord there waiting. "Morning Prince, I just caught you up with the others in your transformation."

Aramil ran to the mirror and stood in shock at all the changes "Why is this happening?" he asked, and Discord spent a good half hour filling him in on the details. "I wonder if you could do something for me Discord, can you teleport me to them since I haven't practiced my magic yet?"

"Hmmmm...ok I will, and you can grab one thing from this room" Discord calmly replied. Aramil didn't even hesitate, he grabbed the Luna plush off the bed and made his way over to Discord eagerly. "Good, now close your eyes" Aramil did as he was told and Discord snaped his claw, a few seconds later, Aramil felt his feet touch a hardwood floor and opened his eyes to see a bunch of humanlike ponies staring in shock

"Everypony, this is Aramil," Discord said with a slight smile "or should I say-"

"Armin...is that you?" my mother said

"Lulu?" he replied equally shocked

"Dad..." I softly said

" **WHAT!?** " the others said in unison

"and Dash wins, here is your prize." Discord said as he made a cigar appear and handed it to me. I throwed it down and glared at him


	6. Chapter 6

AN: shoutout to a friend of mine helping me overcome writer's block for the direction to go with this

AN: I do not own MLP, it belongs to Hasbro. I do not own "Five Score Divided by Four" either

Everyone just stood there in shock at what I just said "So you are..." one of my cousins said as I nodded

"Yeah, I am Princess Rainbow Dash, daughter of Prince Armin and Princess Luna and heir to the Lunar Republic" I get up and and extend my hand to the shocked guy standing in front of me "Kinda funny to meet under these circumstances huh Aramil?" I chuckled as he shook it

-Aramil's p.o.v.-

I could not believe what was happening, a few short hours ago I was just getting home from pulling a double shift, now my best friend just called me "dad" and standing in front of me was none other than the mare of my dreams, Princess Luna. I slowly shake William's hand but my eyes are locked on Luna as memories that feel familiar, yet are as if they happened to someone else, flood my mind. I look back at William as my eyes roll up in my head and I black out from everything that happened today. I must have been passed out for hours because the thing that woke me up was the smell of supper cooking. I slowly picked myself off the floor, dusted myself off, and went to join the others. To my surprise, there was an empty seat at the head of the table between William, who had his wife to his right, and his mom, who had Celestia sitting to her left.

"Hey," William said as he was the first to spot me and motioned to my seat "please come join us for dinner."

"I am so sorry about earlier," I said as I sat down nervous like a groom at his wedding "must have made a shitty first impression"

"Not really, it is ok, you experienced a lot today and it is a lot to take in." William replied leaning over on his wife's shoulder

"You sound different man" I say, but to my shock his mom leans over and kisses my cheek

"Of course, it happened while you were passed out, I am your daughter afterall" He said the last part rushed and under his breath, my eyes got big as I realized the implications involved and suddenly felt a little sorry for him

"So shall we start eating?" I asked after saying the blessing

"Yeah," William replied, "good idea...no clue how much longer we are gonna be able to eat meat so I fixed fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, mac and cheese, buttered biscuits, cole slaw, baked beans, veggie melody, and sweet tea to drink. Oh by the way, we all agreed to start calling each other by our true names from Equestria."

"Sounds good, I don't know what I am gonna do when I can't eat meat anymore"

"Eat veggies and flowers" Dash replied, leaving the door open for me to strike

"Oh yeah, I bet you are gonna miss peeing standing up" I replied with a sly grin, earning a few chuckles around the table as his face turned bright red

"Not funny at all dad"

"Oh indeed it is, even Pinkie thinks so," I said seeing she was barely able to hold in her laughter, "seeing we are all gonna be ponies, we all are gonna be peeing standing up" the look on his face was Kodak worthy, he deadpanned before erupting into a giggle fit.

"Told ya so"

"Yeah dad...you did" he sad before suddenly jumping up from the table

"Somethin' wrong sugarcube?" Applejack asked right before he bolted out the room

"Oh, umm, it is nothing" he quickly said, a few seconds later we all heard the bathroom door slam shut

"What was up with that?" a clearly confused Twilight asked

"Simple really, I think "his" organs are now becoming "hers", probably had a stomach cramp..." I bluntly say, causing everyone's eyes to widen as he walked back in the room

"What is with the look?" he asked as he sat down

"Nothing much, I just think your bits and pieces are becoming female"

His face blushed crimson "It is possible but I don't know, just had a bad stomach cramp."

I gave everyone an "I told you so" look as he got up and went into his room, locking the door behind him. "I will go talk with him" I got up and walked to the door and softly knocked "It is me, Armin, want to talk?" Hearing no reply, I tried jiggling the doorknob but found it locked. I suddenly remembered how to teleport, suspecting Discord was involved with that somehow but let it go, into the room. The sight before me was downright gut wrenching, he was curled up in the fetal position with a pillow clutched against his stomach and softly shaking and crying.

"Dash..." I softly said sitting on the bed, "is something wrong?" My hand started glowing a soft black as I put it on his side. I could feel the magic flow into him as I watched the spell I was using work. His body shifted as the spell finished, speeding up and completing the gender change to put him out of his misery on it.

"Nothing now.." he, now she said sitting up. Her new breast bounced slightly causing her to flush crimson and cross her arms over them

"Oh come on, I know you are lying, I can see it in your eyes"

"well dad...I really don't know how to put this.."

"Just say it my dear daughter" I said giving her a hug

"Celestia is marrying Discord..."


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I do not own MLP, it belongs to Hasbro. I do not own "Five Score Divided by Four" either

-Aramil's p.o.v.-

I suddenly felt different as I sat there in stunned silence as the words my daughter just said echoed over and over in my brain. "Did I hear you right?" was all I could think of to say at the moment

"Yeah dad you did, Celestia is marrying Discord..." she sadly replied leaning over on my shoulder. I felt a quick sharpness in my chest, followed by a tightening sensation as my heart started hurting so I moved my free hand over my chest. Dash immediately recognized the symptoms and tried her best to calm me down. "Please don't work yourself up like that. Pinkie had a heart attack and it took, ironically, Discord to revive her after he proposed and her mom said "yes." I don't need a repeat to happen with you..." she then wrapped me in a tight hug. The concerned look on her face and in her tone made me calm down a bit.

"Ok, so what made her say "yes" I wonder...doesn't make no sense..."

"Well CelestiaCord is canon in the show, but we are talking about real life here, the only thing I can figure dad is-...wait...a spell, that would explain it. He always fixes her the same kind of tea, mine and Pinkie's personal favorite, Jasmine Tahitian Passion. It is a nice relaxer and eases tense muscles."

"You don't think he drugged her do you?" I asked hoping she would disagree but she just nodded in agreement "Hm...Dash. I know you are my daughter but want to help cure Tia? Reason I phrased it like that was because you might not like it..."

"anything for family, what you got in mind dad?"

-my p.o.v.-

"You are right dad, I do not like that plan, now to mention how awkward it is since I just became female.."

"relax," Armin said looking back at me, "it should not take long for him to slip up"

"Ok...I trust you on this..." I said as we got up and made our way back to the dinning room. Everyone's mouths dropped at the sight of me, earning a few cat calls from the far end of the table, which were silenced by a steak knife being thrown by Pinkamena, which embedded into the far wall. She gave those who made the calls a glare before calming down and returning to normal. A blinding flash filled the room as Discord entered and stood behind Celestia but thankfully nopony noticed a quick flash come from my dad's palms

"What is with the look honey?" I asked her as me and Armin sat back down

"You are gorgeous..." Pinkie said with a blush

"Thanks honey, so are you" I can feel the heat of my own blush as I leaned over and gave her a kiss before putting my hand on her stomach as I sit back up straight and start to drift off into deep thought

"So Dash, like the changes I made to you?" Armin asked me snapping me back from my thoughts , but I knew that was my cue

"No dad...I do not... " I said in a flat tone, but I had actually lied. Next thing I knew I was suspended in midair with my legs bent up and my wrists and ankles tied together with ropes of pure magic , which glowed a soft black like my dad's coat. I was held there for a few seconds before being released and lowered into my seat. "Ow," I said rubbing my spine, "felt like I was being folded in half"

"Sorry, I had no idea what was gonna happen" My dad said in an apologetic tone, and it was not a lie, we both had no idea as to what the consequences were gonna be. "Can you forgive me?"

At that moment I decided to try the second part of the spell, so I evaded the question and turned my attention to Pinkie "So honey, about the changes, do you like them? What do you think?" I suddenly found myself bound again, but this time was different. Instead of being held in a torture-like pose, I was now held in a semi-sexual one with my legs slightly crossed and my arms bent behind my head in a manner that made my breast stand out slightly more pronounced, making me blush as Pinkie's eyes went to stars.

"Mmmmmmhmmm, I think she enjoys the changes Dash judging by the look on her face. I bet she is already looking forward to having some "fun time" with you later tonight when we are all asleep." A little pegasus mare with an aquamarine coat, flowing white mane and tail and an ice rose cutie mark said with a smirk before going back to drinking her hot chocolate as I was released and sat back down.

"Shaddup Sky-...err... Leafy" I said trying to contain my blush. Unfortunately for me, her husband, Wattage Dewleaf (Watt for short), spoke up a little pissed

"In case you forgot," he said, "I can control electricity so I suggest **YOU** shut up before I shock you to the point you get in a coma"

"Sorry Leafy, Sorry Watt..." I said as my ears drooped a bit

"She is right, I am gonna make you feel like a mare, and I look forward to it dear" Pinkie whispered in my ear, causing me to faint anime-style with a blushed face and a small trail of blood running out my nose.

"As you can see with what happened with Dash," my dad finally spoke after the giggles over what had just happened subsided, "it is evident my lie detecter and avoidence spell worked. Now Discord, I heard through the grapevine so to speak that Celestia agreed to marry you, how long have you been drugging her for her to agree to it?"

"Hang on," Celestia said in shock, "you think he has been doing **WHAT!?** "


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I do not own MLP, it belongs to Hasbro. I do not own "Five Score Divided by Four" either

-Armin's p.o.v.-

"I will repeat myself, I asked him how long he has been drugging you Celestia" I said in an icy tone as Dash woke up

"Why would my fiancé to that to me?" Celestia asked getting more angrier by the second "The only reason you are not a pile of ashes for making such an outrageous claim is because you are my brother-in-law"

"Who me? Hurt her?" he replied trying to act innocent "I am reformed, I wouldn't hurt a fly" at that moment I grinned as the second half of the spell kicked in, positioning in a semi-sexual manner

"You are evading the question, and if you lie in this state...you will pay the price..."

"I am not drugging her in anyway" he said in a dead serious tone

"Gotcha" I said as I knew I got him in his own lie, the bonds shifted on him nearly putting him in a pretzel knot "Ready to admit you are lying?"

"O...k...I was lying" he said trying to catch his breath as the bonds eased on him a bit

"Why did you do it Discord?" Celestia asked with tears in her eyes

"Because, he is under the same spell you are under." I said in a flat tone "Reason I can tell is simple, instead of using sarcasm when he was acting innocent, he was being dead serious. That is not like him to do that so he must he drugged, luckily I know a cure-all since my memories are slowly returning. To further validate my point, once I cast it, he is going to try and teleport away, but..." a blue flash lit up the room from my palms, "he can't go anywhere." I said as my palms started to softly glow as I casted the cure-all. Celestia's eyes widened as I used it on her before she fainted, being caught by Luna and resting her on the floor. Discord let out a blood curling scream, but the drug used on him was more concentrated, forcing me to use it again. After 5 times, he was finally cured and he fainted, hitting his head on the table. I turned my attention to Dash, who was groaning and rubbing her spine as she stood up.

"Something wrong?" I kindly asked

"Just a little backache, I am about to take some medicine for it"

"How long has it been hurting daughter?"

"About 15 minutes, Pinkie has been complaining to me for about an hour"

"Hmm... I think I know what is happening. Tell me something, how do humans walk?"

"Bipedial" she said leaning against the doorframe

"Correct, and ponies are quadpedial, you two seem to be progressing faster than the rest of us. Your spines are slowly changing"

Her eyes grew wide in shock "what..."

-my p.o.v.-

"what..." was the only word I could mange to say as I slid to the floor. My mind was a fog, I could not think clearly because of the events over the last few hours. Not only I had became female, now I was going to soon be walking on all fours. "So my spine is slowly shitting.." I slowly said but my eyes widened as I caught onto my mistake, earning a collective chuckle that woke both Discord and Celestia up. "I mean shifting...Why the buck did I say shitting?..."

"Probably because you feel like shit right now considering today's events" Discord said in a flat tone as I left the room and returning a few minutes later retaking my seat and we continued dinner. Soon, I suddenly felt a new sensation, a wetness between my legs. I briefly glanced down and saw my wife running a finger around the edge of my lips. My whole body felt like it was on fire and it took every bit of willpower to keep my wings closed. After a few minutes she slipped her hand back onto the table woth nopony noticing what had just happened but what happened next stunned me and her both. Her mom leaned over and planted a deep kiss on my dad's muzzle, causing his wings to expand in a wingboner but that wasn't the only change, we all heard a ripping sound, which was his trousers ripping as his genitals became that of a stallion. Every mare in the room, except me and Pinkie who were busy due to her teasing again, started drooling from looking at it. A strong scent filled the room however, and to my surprise, it was coming from me and Pinkie as well.

"Seems like I truly can call you mares now considering you all just crossed the species line and went into heat" Discord said in a sly tone knowing I would freak out

"How is that possible? I have only been female for a few hours.." I said in shock

"Simple really, you all were human for so long, your bodies are playing catch up. Every heat you missed you are experiencing right now" I wanted to say something but my wife singled with the way she was moving her fingers for us to use this as a chance to sneak out. We got up and made it slowly to the door but we were suddenly caught in navy and white magic.

"Busted..." me and Pinkie said at the same time, slightly scared as to might happen

"I know our loyal and honest DAUGHTERS are not sneaking out to go and clop to hide their heat, right Tia?" my mom said as they spun me and Pinkie around to face them

"Indeed so Lulu, now you two better not ever hide it again" Tia said as they sat us back down "Now go have fun you two, just use the plastic sheets since we are not gonna buy our daughters another mattress..." her voice trailing off as she turned to glance at my dad. We took the hint and bolted to our room, locking the door for an all night clop session. The next morning, after a few hours sleep, we realized our transformations were complete.

"Well that was fun using fingers while we had them" my wife said looking at her hooves

"Indeed, felt better than when I was guy." I chuckled, but soemthing felt off as we made our way into the living room, like I was burning up with a fever.

"You ok Dash?" my dad said looking at me

"I don't feel so-" I then coughed, but a small rainbow cloud came out "What the- *achoo*" I sneezed with enough force to send me flying into the wall behind me, but cyan flames came from my muzzle when I sneezed, causing everyponies mouth to drop. I could not see it due to me having my eyes closed and shivering, but when I opened them, I was covered up in bed with my wife laying beside me and my dad looking down at me with tears in his eyes.

"Oh...my...god...I am so sorry daughter..." was all he was able to say before falling silent


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I do not own MLP, it belongs to Hasbro. I do not own "Five Score Divided by Four" either

-my p.o.v.-

"Why are you apologizing dad? I think I am just hallucinating from being sick" I said as I sneezed again, causing more flames to escape my mouth

"No Dash...you are wrong my daughter, you are not hallucinating at all, you are actually breathing out fire" dad slowly said as he sat on the edge of the bed out of my line of fire.. literally

"How? I thought only dragons could breath fire, or unicorn sorcerers with very high levels of magic." I calmly stated

"It was bound to be found out by you eventually..." he said with as sigh as mine and Pinkie's mothers came in and shut the door for privacy. "You see, many many years ago, shortly before I met your mom, I was a wandering Alicorn that lost the throne to my kingdom in a corrupt power struggle. Some of my high advisors spread lies throughout my kingdom and made the citizens believe them with brainwashing magic. Soon, I was overthrown and found myself going all over Equestria. Eventually, I entered the dragon territory. The old king who had ruled for many millennia had enough gall, knowing I was depressed, to make insults of such an unspeakable level I am not going to repeat them and I snapped. In blind fury, after a long fight, I landed a fatal blow that led to massive internal bleeding and multiple organ failure. His dying act was cursing me...his final words being "you shall now fight the blood of the dragon, from now until enternaty or until one type bests the other". Soon afterwards I met your mom and well, the rest is history, you were born. I thought it meant just my blood...but now it appears he cursed my genes since it seems you are part dragon as well. You can breath fire and I know you can not see it, your pupils are still magenta, but are dragonic slits at the moment. I am warning you, do not let anger control you, or else..." he finished as his voice trailed off

"Or else what?" I asked between coughs and sneezes

"Remember the part about "until one type bests the other"? Well, when you were a few weeks old there was an assassination attempt on you. The assassins slipped a strong poison into your baby food that not even Alicorn magic could heal and you soon fell deathly ill. Luckily Zecora was able to save your life and I was able to find out who did the act. The dragon blood took hold in anger, making me go full dragon. I burned their village to the ground and killed the assassins. You even have a dragonic verson of your Sonic Rainboom that you can use as a pegasus. You call it the Inferno Rainboom, and you killed every single Griffin with it...eliminated thier entire race. It seems where your transformation was quicker, my memories returning is happening faster than you. You can use your dragon abilities, and form, as you please but it is like a hulk mode. If anger takes hold, you will not stop until the damage is done."

I paled then threw up "Wh-...why did I do that..."

"Me nor your father know dear, all we know is you did it. I am sure that memory will return in time. As far as the curse goes, I came to terms with it after your dad explained how he got it." my mom calmly said walking over and kissing me gently

"Wait..." I said sadly as I rubbed my wife's stomach "If the curse is gene linked...that means...my foals will have it as well"

"So? We will still love and care for them the same when I give birth, nothing is gonna change" she said with a sad smile and tears in her eyes

"Why are you crying honey?" I said then sneezed, shooting a fireball in the process as Celestia barely got the door open in time to avoid it catching fire. It finally hit something, which was Spike's tail, waking him from his nap and making him scream in pain while running around like a chicken with its head cut off as Tia reshut the door

"Because dear...you are fighting this and there is nothing I can do..." she said as she slowly started turning a darker shade of pink

"Yeah there is, don't treat me any different" I calmly stated as Pinkie burst into tears and started sobbing into my coat, her tears evaporating because of my fever. "Also, why isn't my bed on fire?"

"Me and your mom are keeping it from doing it with magic" Celestia said with a smile

"Let's go outside...I want to see something.." I said getting out of bed and walking outside as the others followed at a distance except my dad. We got about a good 100 yards from the house when I could feel heat start building around my hooves as a painful memory, the one my parents siad would come back hit, instantly turning the snow into steam.

"Dash...calm down..." I could hear my dad say but I was too involved with the memory to listen as the heat, which was actually flames, climbed to my midsection. "Dash...it is ok...I am here..." dad said as he wrapped me in a hug.

Soon the flames climbed to my head. "Dashie, stop, please" Pinkie said as she got into a full gallop, reaching me as soon as I was consumed in flames. I briefly glowed as I let out a roar, and the flames shot into the air before spreading out like a shockwave, leveling several rows of trees and forcing my dad to pull the flames out and use another spell to protect everypony else that was in the line of fire.

"What...the hay...was that..." I weakly said as I slumped onto Pinkie "and why do I feel so weak?"

"That was a warning blast, as soon as you roared you briefly flashed into your dragon form. You are lucky, that would have killed everypony and start a major forest fire if ai wasn't around. As to your other question, your body overloaded, couldn't take the trauma of that memory you just had."

"I hav a question, I hugged her as that happened, how was I not incinerated into a pile of ashes? You didn't use the spell on me since I wasn't glowing with magic"

My dad's eyes went wide in realization "There is only one explaination..." his voice then trailed off

"Our foals have dragon genes from both moms then..." I said giving Pinkie a kiss as the others joined us

"Hey Armin, I got something for you in the house..." Discord said coming from thin air, "I think you will enjoy it"


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I do not own MLP, it belongs to Hasbro. I do not own "Five Score Divided by Four" either

-my p.o.v.-

"How can I be part dragon? My mom is an Alicorn and my dad was an Earth Pony, which is why I am one as well" Pinkie said as we reentered the house

"Only thing I can figure is that your dad had dragon genes somewhere in his family tree Pinkie" my dad said before talking to Discord, "now where is this thing you said I like?"

"Look by the front door" Discord replied with a sly grin as my dad looked and his mouth dropped

"My footlocker...yeah, you're right, I am glad you got it. Hang on a second though Discord, you said I cou-"

"I know where you are about to go with that so I am gonna cut you off. I said YOU could only grab one item, I never said anything about ME grabbing anything now did I?"

"You sneaky little son of a bitch..." my dad said with a chuckle as he opened it, inside there was different items. A military issue Baretta 9mm with extra magazines, a pair of 8 shot .357s, a pair of Semi-Automatic Colt .45s, combat boots, a strange camo outfit and jacket, a Stetson similar to AJ's, and a badge hanging up in the center.

"What is that badge for?" I asked my dad slightly puzzled

"My U.S. Marshal badge, I only had one person to answer to...the President himself, noone else could tell me what to do, and that is my uniform. Give me a second everypony, I will show you what it looks like on me" He picked up the uniform, jacket, hat and boots and walked out. A few minutes later he returned, but we were all stunned, he looked like a regular human.

"How the hay..."

"Before you ask daughter, I am using an illusion spell, I still got my wings because they are badass. Only thing I am doing is having them tucked3 against my body."

"Not a bad look wit' da Stetson either," AJ commented

"Yeah dad, you look like a cross between Clint Eastwood and Chuck Norris"

"Those two? Please, talk about such pushovers, they both couldn't keep up with me if they tried. Also, you mentioned in an old chat why I always wear my jacket, here Dash put it on" He threw it and I managed to snag it across my back, it was heavier than I thought so my fetlocks buckled slightly under the unexpected weight. After a small struggle, I managed to put it on and to my surprise it changed to be form fitting. "Now to show you what makes it special daughter" he then took the Baretta and unloaded the whole magazine, each shot aimed at my chest. Everypony screamed and I closed my eyes fearing the worse.

"Dashie," Pinkie said with a giggle, "open your eyes dear"

"Huh?" I said as I opened my eyes and looked, there was a puncture spot where each bullet entered but I was fine "What gives dad?" I said slightly pissed as I threw the coat back to him, which he caught as it returned to its normal size

"The inner lining of the coat is super light weight and reinforced. I could take a missle and it can not enter."

"Wow... that is neat...and it seems like you are the only pony not fully changed yet, you are still a morph..."

"I know, can't figure out wh-" my dad was cut off by a knock at the door, causing all of us to fall silent.

"Wi-wi-william? Sal-salley? You guys home?" a young girl's voice said from behind the door making me and my wife pale

"Oh dear lord..." me and her said at the same time as we rushed for the door

"Hold it you two, what makes you think that is a good idea?" Our mothers asked stopping us with magic

"If that kid that is out there dies I will hate you for the rest of my life, now I suggest you let me and Pinkie down..." I said in a dead serious tone as our moms set us back down

"Why the hay are you out in this weather Amanda?" I asked opening the door and motioning her inside

Her eyes went wide in excitement "Rainbow Dash? Pinkie, the other Elements of Harmony?!" Her gaze then met our moms "Princesses Celestia...Luna...Cadance..." she said with a small bow despite the fact she was shivering violently, some of her skin a light purple and black "How did you know my name Dash and why are you all here?"

"Calm down you silly filly," Pinkie said in a slightly stern tone, "and it is me...Salley and Dash here is William. Go sit by the fireplace and warm up, the color of your skin shows you are suffering from the early stages of hypothermia."

"I will reask my question, why were you out-..." I then noticed a deep scratch running down the side of her face as I helped her to the fireplace "Your parents abused you again...didn't they?" She didn't say a word, just lightly nodded and I grew angry "That does it...they are gonna get theirs right now..." I galloped to the door, only to get held back by my dad using a spell to keep me in place

"Look Dash, I hate child abuse as much as the next guy, but that does not give you the right to go vigelante on them. Calm down right now before you do something you will regret"

"That is the fifth time in the last six months they have hurt her. Me and Pinkie have used every resource we could. Cops, DSS, foster care, etc. We even tried to adopt her but the courts blocked it...now they are gonna get their feels burned...quite literally...now let me go dad..." I said as my pupils changed to that of a dragon

"No you will not daughter, and that is an order, I am gonna handle this myself." My dad said showing his badge "Leave this matter to me, but it will be after she warms up, understood"

"Yes daddy..." I softly said as he set me back down

"Good now-..." he fell silent as he glance at the t.v., a CNN reporter was talking about something going on in the northwest. In the background, a woman turned into a pony who looked like Fluttershy, but with hummingbirds instead of butterflies on her cutie mark "No...way..." my dad said as he slid down the wall and stared in shock

"Was that..." I asked catching on to who it was

"Yeah, it was Jackie...the human I loved..."


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I do not own MLP, it belongs to Hasbro. I do not own "Five Score Divided by Four" either

-my p.o.v.-

A stunned silence filled the room as reality set in "Dad...I thought she was dead..."

"I thought she was too my daughter, I thought she died in th-" he was cut off by his cell phone going off as I saw Casey on the screen somehow got a payphone to work.

"Answer it dad, it's her, look at the screen." I said pointing a hoof at it. When he saw that it was her, he no longer hesitated and put it on speaker so all of us could hear.

"Hello? Casey? You there?" my dad said as his voice started to quiver

"Yeah it is me Aramil, been a long time hasn't it?" a soft spoken voice said from the speaker "I got your number from an old associate of yours, Shawna. She got turned into Applebloom. We are both safe...for now anyway..."

"No you two are not," I said with fear in my tone "We can see you on the t.v., troops are about to get you from what the reporter is saying and you only have a few minutes to escape. Listen closely, I saw the Southern Cascade Mountains less than a mile away when the chopper was doing the flyover the area, tell Applebloom to head for the forest there and you take off into the cloud layers. I will be there soon to get you both since I know an escape route we can take from a brief stint I had as part of a study on rock composition in the mountains from east to west. GO NOW HUMMERSHY!" As soon as I said that, we all saw her hang up and take off out of the screen with about 50 seconds to spare

"I will be back soon everypony. Dad, take care of the situation with Amanda while I am gone."

"I am coming with you Dashie" Pinkie said following me to the back door

"No you are not, you are pregnant and are an Earth Pony, even with the windwalker spell you could not keep up with me if you tried"

"She's not...but I am coming along for backup" my mom said stepping forward "besides, it will give me some quality time with my daughter"

"No bucking way you can keep up with me when I am at top speed mom"

"True, but you and I both know that you aren't gonna do it so I can keep up just in case you need my magic."

"Bucking dammit..." I muttered under my breath but my mom heard me

"Watch your mouth missy, it is not nice for a grown mare to use such foul language"

"Oh really? After all the cussing you have used?"

"Drop it now Dash..." my dad said getting ready with Amanda

"Fine..." I replied with a defeated tone as me and my mom took off. We decided to fly below radar level but above eye level with the first part of the flight being dead silent, it wasn't until we were over Texas before either of us spoke.

"So...um...how's the weather dear?" my mom weakly chuckled as I deadpanned

"Ok, first of all, it is 28 degrees and sunny with a dew point of 77 and the pressure is 30.00 inches and falling due to a cold front advancing from the north-northwest that is causing the winds to blow at 15-25mph with gusts up to 30mph. There will be some ice and snow in this area in a couple hours so we have to hurry. Second, that was a crappy and ironic attempt at starting a conversation."

"Sorry, it is just..."

"Just what mom?"

"I feel like I failed as a mother for you and I to become so distant. It was like you despised me"

"Mom...no...you didn't fail...remember what you always told me as a little foal and filly? "For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction and it may not be the one you want" You never seemed to want to hear my input, it was your way or noway, and you keeping me from Pinks is what drove the final wedge between us. If you would have just left us alone there would have been no problems. I know you didn't want for me to be like you and mess up as a human, but that is part of nature, mistakes happen and you have to make them to learn from them. Besides, look how wrong you were, me and her are gonna have foals and I am gonna be a loving nurturing mother...just like you mom...thanks for letting go of the past, it means a lot"

"No...you are wrong about that being the best way to learn from mistakes. Watching others make mistakes and learning from what you saw. . . . Me for example. My biggest mistake I ever made was not spending time with you as a foal, and then forcing the test on you with pinkie...and you are welcome my dear...daughter...How have you adjusted to being a mare so well?"

"Ok, now I am confused about the test part, but to answer your questiom, I always was one, it feels natural, Tirek just made me a male to throw everything off. Me and Pinks had dreams...link dreams...where we were our true forms so even when I was human I knew what it felt like to be like this. I just hope dad aint getting no grief"

"Same here..." she replied. Meanwhile back east, my dad had just gotten to Amanda's house. It was a nice 3 bed/2 bath house and was neatly kept up.

"Nice house Amanda, but looks can be decieving can't they? My daughter and her wife seems to have taken a liking to you, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Anything to get away from this hell hole...even if it means staying with ponies" she flatly stated in a slightly bitter tone as my dad knocked on the door and her parents came out

" **YOUR ROOM! NOW!** " they both ordered pointing down the hall

"You looking for a bad time?" my dad said keeping Amanda by his side "We are here to get her things, for she is no longer under your care. Your neighbors up the road, William and Salley, will now be looking after her."

"Do you really think so hot shot?" her father said pulling out his shotgun "Them two have done turned our daughter against us" at that moment, she spoke up

"No, you did it to yourselves with all the abuse, them two care me but you don't"

"Now look here you little brat, you are an ungrateful piece of shit, I should have aborted your ass when I had the chance" her mom said bitterly

"And this is why she is coming with me back to William and Salley...besides.." dad said as he pulled out his badge "do you really want life in prison?"

Her parents paled "That will not be nessesary..." they shut the door and returned a few minutes later with all of Amanda's belongings "Here, take them and her and get the fuck off our property"

"No problem and goodbye" dad picked up all the belongings and placed them over his shoulder before turning to Amanda "Let's go home" She nodded and they startes their walk, when they returned they saw me, mom, Hummershy, and Applebloom were back but I was in a body wrap and laying down "What the hell happened?"

"Dad..." I weakly said "I was shot...and the military is on the way here now.." I then fell asleep as everyone got a worried look on their faces

"Oh shit..." my dad muttered as everyone started to pack and form a plan.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: I do not own MLP, it belongs to Hasbro. I do not own "Five Score Divided by Four" either

-my p.o.v.- (despite me being asleep)

"Ok, before we do anything, tell me what happened to our daughter Lulu."

"Pretty much a suicide run to bring Applebloom back safe, she got hit by guerrillas in the woods. As soon as I saw her condition we didn't even attempt to fly, I just teleported us here. I casted a spell to keep her from bleeding out and to heal her body, she is gonna be fine, but it will take some time to heal. Shortly after we got back a helicopter spotted Rarity in the backyard which is how they discovered our location."

"The price of loyalty..." my dad said with a sigh looking at me, "and do any of you have a plan?"

"I do," Pinkie spoke up "me and Dashie have a mountain retreat secluded in the Great Smokey Mountains. There are plenty of trees all around, a nice open field, and it is so remote not even ATVs can up to it. Only expert mountian climbers can stumble upon it, and the terrain right now is so harsh noone in their right mind would even ATTEMPT that trail so we have some time to figure out a better plan. I got the GPS cordinates memorized so anypony with magic can teleport us and our stuff to the location."

"Good plan, and tell me the cordinants as well, I will not be coming with ya'll, I got a few loose ends to tie up first."

"No problem Armin" she replied as she told the Alicorns, unicorns, and my dad the cordinants, "alright, let's go." With that there was a flash and the only thing, literally, left in the house was my dad, who walked outside and looked back at the house.

"Loose end number one..." He said as he breathed a fireball, completely incenerating the house. "...taken care of..." He then teleported to his old house in Colorado and teleported all of his survival gear, weapons, and food rations to the mountain house where we were. "Loose end number two...finished..." he said as he trashed the place making it look like a robbery had taken place, but made sure to grab his phone. "Now, just one last thing to take care of, and it is going to be the hardest to pull off." He took a deep calming breath and changed into the same form he used to confront Amanda's parents and teleported to what looked like an abandoned rundown airport. After making sure the coast was clear, he opened the hanger, revealing a F-14 fighter jet as he pulled out his phone and dialed a secret number.

"Hello, this is Ranger Aramil, are you free for a bit Mr. President?"

"My lord it has been awhile, and yeah, I got until 8pm tonight. I have to addresss the Union on the state of this ponypox or what ever the hell it is. Our troops are trying to round them all up for quarantine and interrogation."

"Kinda ironic considering that is why I wanted to meet with you, I will be there soon"

"Good, fly safe since that is normally how you get here." the President finished as he hung up the phone

" _Well, my job just got a whole hell of a lot harder..._ " He thought to himself as he climbed into the cockpit and started his flight. Meanwhile, the rest of the group had just finished organizing the supplies when I finally woke up and found the others watching the news reports about people turning into ponies.

"Hey everypony" I weakly said as I made my way over to sit by Pinkie on the couch

"Hey Dashie, you had me worried sick about when you were gonna wake up. We just heard that everypony is being rounded up and sent to quarantine for interrogation and the President is addressing the Union at 8."

"Shit...noway I can save them all considering I nearly died rescueing Applebloom..." I muttered in a clearly sad tone. "Also, where is dad and why aren't I wearing my body cast?"

"Quit beating yourself up, you saved her and you are alive so all is good. As for the other two questions..The answer to the first one is I have no idea, he said that he had some "loose ends to tie up first", the second answer is because your external injuries have healed but your internal ones are gonna take a little longer." My mom replied in a soothing tone

~Meanwhile in Washington D.C.~

"I am glad you agreed to meet me on such short notice Mr. President," my dad said entering the Oval Office, "what was it you wanted me to do dealing with this matter?"

"The pleasure is mine," the President replied, "and I want you to round up every last one of those ponies to prevent a mass panic."

"A bit late for that don't you think? I have seen the news, the world is falling apart at its seams. I was thinking of a different solution, a treaty amoung the world governments and them as it were, until they can get back to their home if possible."

"Hmmm...interesting proposal, but why are you suggesting it to me?"

"I have three good reasons why..." He said as he turned back into his morph form and used a spell to teleport me, Scootaloo, and mom to where he was. "Mr. President, I would like to introduce you to my wife Princess Luna and my daughters Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash."

"Really? You don't introduce me?" Pinkie said trotting in with a smile on her face. "Everypoy is safe so I just came straight here and keep in mind I'm Pinkie Dash so I can do basically anything."

"And this is my wife Pinkie..." I said to the President while shaking my head as I kissed Pinks' cheek.

"I must still be hallucinating from when I was shot, no way this is real." I muttered under my breath.

"Actully it is real, and who shot you Dash, if I may call you that?"

"Yes sir you can Mr. President, and to answer your question some guerrillas sniped me in the woods when I rescued Applebloom."

"So your the mare that got away from that recon team? You got lucky, there was a bounty on your head after that, but anyways I guess we could work something out. I just hope you have no problem being on t.v."

"Why sir?"

"Oh," the President chuckled, "you will find out."


	13. Chapter 13

AN: I do not own MLP, it belongs to Hasbro. I do not own "Five Score Divided by Four" either

-my p.o.v.-

After a few hours taking a tour of the White House, and kicking the President's butt at horseshoes, we all met back up in the Oval Office. "Why did you make that comment earlier Mr. President?" My dad asked leaning on the doorframe.

"Quite simple really, my address is in 15 minutes, you are coming on stage with me." All our mouths dropped and I started to quiver slightly. "Something wrong Dash?"

"Keep in mind...the last group of humans she faced she got shot til kingdom come.." my mom flatly stated while draping a wing over me in an attempt to calm me down. "Plus she has a slight case of stage fright..."

"So the most fearless and fastest flier in all of Equestria has stage fright?" the President said with a small chuckle, "I never would have guessed. Seems then you are a bigger chicken than Scootaloo."

"Hey now that was a bit wrong." Scoot said in a slightly hurt tone from her spot by mom.

I deadpanned and let out a small growl. "I know you just didn't say that.." Was all I was able to say as my dad drug me out into the hall by my tail, causing the others to start chuckling.

"Princess Rainbow Spectra Dash, you better behave yourself for the President. We all know, even you, that he was just trying to cut wise. If you do ANYTHING that would cause war with our kind...or worse...YOU and YOU ALONE will be held accountable for whatever ensues. Look dear, you are my daughter, I love you and would do anything for you but part of being a princess is taking responsibility for your actions. Now when we go back in there I want you to apologize, are we clear?" He finished as he raised an eyebrow emphasizing his point.

"Yes sir we are clear." I said as we reentered the room. "I am sorry for that little outburst Mr. President and I promise to behave."

"It is quite alright, and you came back just in time. It will be time for me to address the nation in a few minutes, now will you all please follow me." We nodded and did as he said, following him down a few long hallways until we got to a set of double doors. "Stand here until otherwise instructed." After we all nodded he entered through the doors, closing them before walking up to the podium as the camera started rolling. "Hello to every citizen and those joining in from around the globe. As you all are aware, the last 2 months have caused our way of life as we know it to fall to the brink of collapse as more and more people have turned into the ponies from the show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. As a result, every nation has taken great strides putting them all in quarantine due to thinking it was some kind of virus and to prevent it from spreading. Well, that is not the case, to further explain what has happened allow me to turn this address over to Prince Armin Armour, his wife Princess Luna and their daughters Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo." As soon as he said that two Secret Service agents opened the doors and, assuming that was our cue, walked into the door.

"Evening everyone," my dad said standing at the podium in front of the camera. "I would just like to say that nopony means any harm. This whole mess happened due to Tirek using magic to turn everypony into a human and burying their memories. Rest assured, we all are a peaceful race..."

Mom then took over. "That is correct, and all we ask is for every nation to sign a treaty that will give us amnesty to live amongst you humans until we are able to return back to our home of Equestria. Please consider it leaders of the world for everypony's sake since we are stranded from home. That is all, now good night and God Bless."

"Thanks you two, now is there anything you would like to say Dash or Scoot?" The President asked as the camera panned over to the two of us.

"Umm...hey..." Scootaloo said clearly nervous as she then hid behind mom.

" _Oh man the fanfics that are gonna be written after I get done..._ " I thought to myself as I cleared my throat. "Yeah, my name is Princess Rainbow Spectra Dash. That Sonic Rainboom that happened was me since I was trying to save a couple friends of mine. I succeeded but not before being injured. Also, I want to say hi to my wife Pinkamena Diane Dash and I can't wait for our foals to be born. Love ya honey and see you when we get back home." I finished as my trademark smirk crossed my face, but before the cameras cut off, Pinkie appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"Oh come on Dashie, this is no time to be a flirt even if I am your wife, there will be pleanty of time for that later..." She grinned as she planted a kiss on my muzzle, causing me to blush and get a wingboner before the cameras finally did cut off ending that unexpected moment. One thing I noticed the whole time nopony else did was when my dad mentioned Tirek the President slightly winced, making me concerned and start to watch my back by looking for every possible escape route just in case my suspicions were confirmed...


	14. Chapter 14

AN: I do not own MLP, it belongs to Hasbro. I do not own "Five Score Divided by Four" either

"You just had to do that didn't you daughter?" My dad asked with a slight chuckle as he ruffled up my mane playfully.

"No I couldn't, keep in mind me and Pinkie used to write fanfics, I knew me saying that would ignite an Internet firestorm since our ship would be true 4th-wall-breaking canon."

"So what other talents do you have Dash?" The President asked as we walked back towards the Oval Office, but I kept secretly planning escape routes the whole time.

"Well, my special talent that I earned my cutie mark with is my Sonic Rainboom, but when I was a human I used to paint on occasion...I'm not very good though sir."

"Oh really? Would you mind painting a picture for me in my studio room?"

My jaw went slack. "It would be and honor Mr. President, keep in mind it is gonna take longer since I have hooves."

"I know that, I am just trying to keep you all from getting bored while I wait on a call from the U. N. concerning your treaty. For example, Pinkie, you have full access to the kitchen, go bake til your hooves hurt and as for you Aramil, how about take the misses on a stroll around the grounds." Pinkie had done bolted by the time he had finished as my dad and mom went off and I made my way to the studio.

" _Clever Tirek, clever indeed splitting us up, I am going along with the tirade to avoid attention until the moment arrives...and I'll be ready. On the plus side, at least I can keep busy til dinner._ " I thought to myself as I entered the studio and shut the door already knowing the picture I had in mind. A few hours later, it was finished so I covered it up, draped it over my back, and rejoined the others in the dining hall which also included all the President's aides.

"Is it finished Dash?" My dad asked from his spot at the table with mom leaning on him, giving me a flashback to when this whole adventure started and making me smile.

"Indeed it is." One of the aides came and carefully lifted it off my back and pulled back the cover, revealing a stunning display of outer space over Equestria from the perspective of floating in the vacuum of space, earning a gasp from all those in the room.

"You say you can't paint huh? Looks to me like you can, by the way, I recieved word on the treaty, as long as we get a share of Equestria it is granted." The President said with a coy smile, causing dad to take notice.

"Something seems off about the way you said that Mr. President, or should I say Lord Tirek. That has always been your weakness, you always had a coy smile whenever you show who you truly are when using a disguise."

He then chuckled. "Well done Armin...well done..." He then dropped his disguise, and surprisingly all the aides turned into changelings. "Took you longer than I thought, but at last the time has come for you to choose, either surrender or die."

"You know that will never happen as long as I have a breath in my body."

"So be it then..." Tirek then tried to fire magic beams at us, but I managed to pull us all into the corridor just in time.

"Follow me if you want to live." I then took off at top speed, heading for the nearest escape route with my parents and sister in tow. When we reached outside, we were blind sided by a blast as Tirek descended off the roof.

"Nice try but I expected more." He then hit us again, causing us to slide back, I struggled to get up and after I did I slowly made my way to my sister and parents, who were knocked out cold.

"Mom...dad...Scootaloo..." I said with tears in my eyes as anger built within me and I turned to face the demon lord himself. " **YOU ARE GONNA PAY!** " I roared, but I soon felt different, he just hovered there laughing as I felt like every ouch of energy was being drained from my body. My fetlocks bucked and I hit the ground as my breathing became quick, shallow, and labored...

...I then blacked out...


	15. Chapter 15

AN: I do not own MLP, it belongs to Hasbro. I do not own "Five Score Divided by Four" either... The ending of this chapter sets up the next one, also I thought of this quote (searched for it and couldn't find it so I assume I made it).

" _When you start to question what is fantasy and what is reality, it is then you reach the point of insanity. Which world you choose to believe is real and is not is how you determine which future is brought..._ "

-my p.o.v.-

I opened my eyes and got up with a jolt, to my surprise, I was in my old bedroom in the castle in Equestria with my family, Zecora and Nurse Redheart looking at me relieved but I was confused. "What the hay is going on?"

"Simple really daughter," my dad said giving me a hug. "your fever just broke. You just had yet another assassination attempt on you. Just like always you were poisoned again but this one was different, it was not only a higher potency but also included a powerful hallucigenic made from an extremely rare strain of poison joke. Zecora here was able to find an antidote just in time, another few hours and well..."

"I would be a widow Dashie..." Pinkie softly added almost in tears as I tried to wrap my head around what was going on.

"Bu...bu...but...everything that happened...it all seemed so real..." I then spent the next several hours explaining what I thought was actually real and what I experienced, making the others burst into fits of laughter, even Zecora managed a chuckle.

"Seems like you had quite the adventure there daughter, and it is foolish to think you, Scoot, Pinkie, and Ari are part dragon. That just must be the hallucigenic not fully wearing off yet, I mean come on, who ever heard of such a thing? How about we all go to eat breakfast in the dining hall to calm your nerves a bit. Keep in mind I can enter and see dreams so I knew what was going on the whole time. Remember Dash, dreams are like a double edged sword, they can either be your best thoughts and deepest desires or they can be your worse fears manifested into a physical form as nightmares. Weather or not you believe them is your choice to make, I chose wrong and the is how Nightmare Moon came about, please don't make the same mistake."

Something seemed off about that last sentence and it immediately set off a red flag in my mind. " _Wait a second...mom wouldn't say that, maybe this is the dream...I better see where this goes..._ " I slowly troted behind the others to the dining hall once again playing observer. Everything seemed like normal until I looked out the window and instantly grew furious as I stopped midtrot. The Wonderbolts were doing a training but I recognized the lead pony. "Lightning Dust..." I said with a sharp growl making the others stop and turn to look at me as I felt a heat build in me, when it reached my muzzle I let out a roar, shattering the windows and causing everything to go black. When my vision returned, I was back on the White House lawn with Tirek looking at me in disbelief.

"HOW DID YOU-" He started to say before he was cut off by my chuckling as I slowly stood up with my mom, dad, and sister looking on.

"The fight is just beginning..." I slowly said as a Bible verse, Psalm 23:3, popped into my head, which I said outloud. " _I shall walk throught the valley of the shadow of death but I will fear no evil._ " I spoke it with confidence and, to all the other's shock, completely calm.

"My,my aren't you a bold one Rainbow Spectra Dash," Tirek replied with a small chuckle, "are you not scared of me? I am a powerful magical demon."

"Indeed I am, but" I spoke another verse, Psalm 27:3. " _Though an host should encamp against me, my heart shall not fear: though war shall rise against me, in this I will be confident._ "

"I respect you for showing no fear and you are ready to fight, but don't you know this is a fight you cannot win?"

I just shook my head. "You don't get it do you Lord Tirek? You may win a battle here and there like you did by turning everypony human and sending us here to Earth. The end result, however, remains the same...good **ALWAYS** triumphs over evil. There is an old saying: " _Those who fail to learn from the past are doomed to repeat it"_ so I suggest you do just that. Look back on the past since me and my friends became the Elements of Harmony, look at how many villians we have beat, even you once."

"You naive little mare, Earth logic has no meaning to me and I am going to destroy this planet once I eliminate you and your friends for good."

"Then let's go back to Equestria and settle this once and for all."

"Sorry Dash but I got a better idea" There was a blinding flash and when it died down something seemed off, not only was the White House in front of us so was Ponyville, Canterlot, and Cloudsdale was in the sky making all the humans run.

"Oh my God..." My parents said at the same time. "He fused the planets."

"Any last words?" Tirek said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I am Princess Rainbow Spectra Dash...Element of Loyalty..." I grined as I hovered up to met him face-to-muzzle and my eyes went dragonic as the others from the house arrived. "...and I am half pegasus half dragon and you are about to be in for a hay of a fight."


	16. Chapter 16

AN: I do not own MLP, it belongs to Hasbro. I do not own "Five Score Divided by Four" either...

-my p.o.v.-

It was around this time that a massive crowd of both humans and all the nearby ponies had started to gather around with television cameras rolling to capture every moment to broadcast it to the rest of the world. "You are a stupid mare Dash, you think a little taunt or fire can hurt me?" Tirek said with a snort laugh.

"I am not the only hybrid here Tirek, there are 4 of us who you have to deal with. As far as the taunt goes, I am not bluffing, I wiped out the entire griffin population with an Inferno Rainboom all because of the fact I thought my parents didn't love or care about me because of how busy they were running the Lunar Republic. I thought doing that would atleast get them to notice and pay attention to me..." I dryly said as I looked away to avoid anypony seeing me shed a tear before looking back at Tirek. "Since that memory came back it has haunted me, I realize I was being selfish and let my emotions get the better of me. That was in my past, am I proud of it? The answer is no, but I am done letting my past control who I am and letting it define WHO I am. I am no longer fighting just for my life, or my pregnant wife, or my family. This is now bigger than all of that, I am fighting for everypony and every human. So Tirek..." I calmly said as something nopony, or body, expected happened. Armor appeared on me that make the whole crowd's eyes dilate in shock and my mom to pale in horror due to past experiences. It wasn't just any armor, it was purple in appearence and my Elemental Gem moved from my necklace to the middle of my chest plate as my coat darkened several shades. "Thou hast any last words?"

"You are going to die a very slow and painful death Rainbow Spectra Dash." He started using spell after spell to try and hit me, after a few minutes he stopped since he hadn't landed a single hit. "Damn, how can you be blocking my attacks since you can't use magic?"

" **YOU FOOL! HAST THOU FORGOTTEN I AM THE DAUGHTER OF PRINCESS LUNA!? I AM OF ROYALTY, ALICORN AND DRAGONIC BLOODLINES RUN THROUGH MY VIENS!** " I then countered with a spell of my own, which I shot through my gem. On the tenth try I managed to make a hit, which sent him careening off the roof and onto the lawn below. It took a minute for him to get up, but when he did he did something that made me stop in my tracks, he used a spell to forcibly drag Pinkie over to him and hold her there by the throat by his hand.

"You have two choices Nightmare Dash...either you surrender or I kill your wife and unborn foals. Considering your life choices and the fact your Nightmare element is betrayal, I am going to go ahead and kill her so you will lose your strongest will to fight." He started to slowly tighten his grip and making me and her pale due to having flashbacks to countless night terrors we had over the years. I managed to think of a plan, diving down straight at him as I focused and casted the Nightmare spirit and armor to Rarity as I landed, returning to normal as she turned into her Nightmare form as I slightly chuckled.

"Thing is...remember how I said that I wasn't the only hybrid here?" I said with a grin as Pinkie caught onto my plan, her eyes going dragonic like mine as she blew a fireball right into Tirek's face, causing him to let go of her as he flew into the wall behind him.

"Nice plan Dashie, perfect job with the distraction and defense lowering for me to strike." Pinkie said as she trotted over and gave me a kiss. "Before you even ask I am fine."

"Dash, Pinkie, Scoot come here for a minute." My dad said as we made our way over to him as Rarity was putting up a fight with Tirek. "I hate to say this, but we have no choice, we have to turn into our dragon forms of we stand a chance. Dash, I know how you feel about it, I don't blame you a bit, but you just said not too long ago about not letting your past control you. You have to let go of your fear otherwise we are going to die."

I paused for a minute pondering that option before a taking a deep breath realizing he was right just as Rarity got knocked out cold but Tirek clearly had taken a beating by the way he was breathing.

"Now since that aggrivation is out of the way, you are next Dash." Tirek said a little labored.

"No, I told you you'd u were going to be in for a hay of a fight, now it is about to get 20% **HOTTER**!" A bright flame then surrounded me, Pinkie, Scootaloo, and my dad and when it subsided we were all standing there in our dragon forms. "Say your prayers Tirek..." I flew up high into the atmosphere and closed my wings, spinning to gain extra momentum quicker. As soon as I leaped into the air the rest of us moved out as well, Scootaloo took off running and went supersonic as she runs circles around Tirek, causing a barely visible whirlpool of air to rise around him. The twister of air rises up and eventually hits me, helping my spin to achieve maximum thrust for when I start my dive. My dad then leaped into the air and opened his massive jaws as he released a towering torrent of black smoke hotter than anything this planet has ever experienced. As he reached his full terrifying size of 150 feet in length from nose to tail, Pinkie uses her magic to contain his inferno of an attack centered in on Terik so that he appears to be a ball of blackness only fifteen feet across. The result of their attacks effectively binds and blinds him so he can't block or dodge my coming attack. Right as I hit MACH 5, Pinkie, Scootaloo, and dad shot a fireball at me, adding theirs to my own from my Inferno Rainboom and I aimed right for his heart.

"Oh shit..." Was the last words I heard him say as I made contact with my claw with the flames in tow behind me.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: I do not own MLP, it belongs to Hasbro. I do not own "Five Score Divided by Four" either...

When the dust settled and all the fire had been put out, I was standing there by myself looking at a pile of dust where Tirek once stood. It had already gotten dark, but the whole area was lit from a combination of the full moon in the sky and spotlights from hovering helicoptors. The crowd burst into cheers at the sight before them, but I shook my head. "Don't celebrate...this isn't over..." I said in a warning tone as the crowd fell silent. "Tirek is, well was, a demon lord with magic and could have easily avoided that last attack if he meant to keep fighting and fulfill his vision. The way I see it there are two options. The first one is that he truly didn't have a chance to react, which I highly doubt, the other one is he was being used as a pawn in a much larger scale game of chess. He was the pawn and wanted out."

"So allowed himself to be eliminated from play..." Dad said in a thoughtful tone. "Question is this, if he was just a puppet, who was the puppeteer?"

I grinned. "Sometimes you have to play the fool to get the fool..."

"What do you mean by that statement Rainbow Dash?" A reporter from CNBC asked me as he stepped forward. He was around 6'1 and had Raven black hair and a goatee to match.

"That is elementary King Sombra, seeing as you are the one who is the one in the shadows but unfortunately for you..." I vanished into thin air causing gasps from the crowd. "I lurk in the realm of shadows..." My voice could be heard by all within earshot despite me not being visible. He then siezed up in pain, dropping the mic and to his knees in the process as a soft baby blue hue enveloped him. Slowly, and painfully, he began to revert back to his natural self. When the process was over, I reappeared in front of him as he stared at me with a piercing glare but I remained unphased.

"How...did you...know..." He said between growls as his horn glowed a deep midnight purple.

"I observe and I am not your average mare. Not only that, it was a bit suspicious that you were the only one to approach me. The fact you kept your goatee and hair color the same was also a give away. To answer your question as to what my statement meant about "play the fool to get the fool", it means that sometimes you have to act like you don't know what is happening until the opportune moment to trap the actual fool, in this case you, in their own trap."

"Doesn't matter since you are about to join Tirek. What is the old saying? Um... "Cursed be the ground for our sake, for out of the ground we were taken and to dust we shall return."

"Genesis 3:19..." I muttered. "I don't plan on that happening to me for a long time."

"Well things come up that can cut you short...now goodbye for good pest." He then fired the spell he had been charging this whole time. The closing rate was quicker than I anticipated so I shut my eyes preparing for the worse. I heard my mom scream as I got hit and nailed against a wall. When I opened my eyes, I was surprised that I wasn't hit by the blast, but instead my mom had taken the hit at the last possible second. She was critically injured, her breathing was shallow and she was bleeding profusely from her side.

"You saved me?" I asked as I got her off of me and I placed my claws on her wound to slow the bleeding, casting a simple healing spell to minimize it further.

"Of course dear...despite everything that has...happened...between us...I love you."

"Same here, I know we don't see eye to eye on 99% of the time and can be a bit of a jerk, I love you too and it rips me apart everytime we argue."

"You are...my...daughter...take care of...Pinkie...and don't make the same mistakes...I did... and sorry for all the trouble I've put..you through..."

"Don't give up on me mom..." I said as Nurse Redheart arrived with some others to take my mom away for further treatment with Tia following them as I looked back at Sombra. "Now it is you who is gonna die..." I went to charge after him but I was held back by my dad.

"No Dash...he's mine, I know what I have to do but I am not looking forward to it." He then kissed both me and Scootaloo on our foreheads as the two of us and Pinkie returned to our pegasus forms. "If I don't survive this..I am sorry for being such a shit friend when we were human and even worse of a father."

"No you aren't, I love you dad. I am the one sorry for all the shit I've done."

He smiled and hugged me once more. "That was in the past, you're forgiven."

"As are you dad...as are you..." I then witnessed something I never saw him do, he shed a tear before looking at Sombra.

"You hurt my wife and threatened my daughter now you are gonna burn from the heat of my fury." A black envelope shockwave expanded in all directions from him, knocking everypony and human in range unconscience. When we all looked around, everything had been rebuilt and restored like nothing happened, even the vegitation was back lush green. One thing was noticeable, both dad and Sombra were gone and I was left to be comforted by Pinkie as I unleashed a torrent of tears.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: I do not own MLP, it belongs to Hasbro. I do not own "Five Score Divided by Four" either...

-my p.o.v.-

Several weeks had passed since the final battle and life was slowly returning to normalcy. Humans and ponies had learned to coexist and help each other rebuilding every structure on the fused planet that hadn't been fixed with the shockwave, causing Twilight to nearly burn through her entire quill and ink supplies from writing so many friendship lessons. In the newly formed government, Cadence, Twilight, my aunt, and mom had been named as part of a joint delegation council and everything seemed peaceful. Whereas the world was at peace, I was having an emotional war, it was so severe to the point I didn't want to leave my room and had to be forced to eat.

"I really am starting to get worried about Dashie." Pinkie said while eating with her mom, my mom, and Scootaloo in the private family dining hall. "She hasn't come out of her room since dad disappeared, I am worried about him as well since he hasn't come back yet, I hope he isn't dead."

Her mom looked at her a little surprised. "Did you just call Armin "dad" Pinkie?"

"Yeah mom I did, he is my father-in-law so I can if I feel like it."

"Good point daughter, but I think all of us are a little worried." Tia said giving Pinkie a small hug with her left wing.

"He is my husband, so you know I am...I am just trying my best to hold it together for Dash but she is such a state of depression that the only possible way I see her breaking out of it is him coming back." My mom said with a small sigh. "I don't wanna talk about what she dreamed about last night and I am gonna leave it at that." A black sphere as dark as midnight then appeared out of nowhere and when it went away my dad stood there with a small smile on his face.

"Missed me much?" He said with a small chuckle as he embraced everyone in a group hug. "Say where's my little sweetpea at?" He flatly asked realizing I was not in the room.

"Sis is in her room in a deep depression, not even mom and Pinkie have been able to break her out of it and Pinkie has been having to force feed her, she has been slowly wasting away and it is gut wrenching seeing her like this." Scootaloo said as they made their way to mine and Pinkie's room.

Dad knocked on the door. "Can I come in sweetpea?" He didn't even have his question finished before I had the door unlocked, opened, and had him wrapped in a hug.

"I missed you so much dad...I was beginning to lose hope that I would ever see you again. Where's Sombra and where have you been?"

"Calm down sweetpea, even when things are at their worse you should never give up hope and no being ever has to worry about Sombra ever again..."

~3 weeks prior~

-Armin's p.o.v.-

I just had to make a heart breaking decision and seeing the tears in my daughters' eyes almost made me change my mind about going through with my plan. A different flame, the flame of revenge, burned brighter in my eyes and made me do it. I teleported me and King Sombra into outer space away from the planet and moon so there would be ample room to perform the final spell to end this war.

"How are we still breathing, can hear each other, and our bodies not exploding in this vacuum?" Sombra asked in a mixed tone of surprise and fear.

"I am allowing it through some old spell I know, this will be your grave Sombra for hurting my wife; so in the words of my daughter, do you have any last words?" I asked as I started clinching my claw into a fist.

"This will be a fight to the death." We both then started using spell after spell, blocking each other's blows and counteracting each other's spells as we fought while moving effortlessly in the vacuum as if we were on Earth. This continued for the equivalent of two weeks before I knew I only had one chance to beat him.

"You are a worthy adversary Armin Armour," Sombra said while attempting to land blows with his forehooves. "however I can tell you are weakened."

"Same goes for you Sombra," I replied before striking him in the jaw with enough force to send him about 100 meters from me, a safe distance for me to launch my final attack. "but you have taken your last breath." I then channeled cosmic energy as I started using a spell as ancient as the dragon race itself. Sombra stared for a second before his fetlocks got forcibly bent against his body and he started to cringe in pain as his spine got bent in half. I cracked a grin as I saw the starlight behind him start to become warped, showing the spell I was using was indeed working.

"What...what are you doing.." Sombra barely managed to ask as his words became choked due to starting to have trouble breathing.

"I am increasing the gravity around you, think of it like being thrown into a black hole but much slower and way more painful, this is your punishment for your sins." I saw his eyes dilate as his body started to compress, becoming smaller and smaller with each passing minute. Once he took his last breath, I rapidly increased the gravity to compress his body into stardust, which using the spell I spread the particles out across the universe before ending the spell. The sheer amount of force the spell put on my body caused my energy levels to drain, making me go into a hibernation period to recover.

~Present time~

"So you see, we are all safe as long as I'm around." I said finishing my explaination. "As soon as I woke up I came home to you all." Dash then tightened her hug around me.

"I couldn't ask for anything else dad." She said with a small gleam in her eyes before drifting off into a peaceful sleep, much to the relief of the rest of us.

"I couldn't ask for anything else as well Dash." I softly chuckled as I put my arm around her, kissed her forehead, and drifted into a nap myself.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: I do not own MLP, it belongs to Hasbro. Rainbow Factory belongs to Aurora Dawn. I do not own "Five Score Divided by Four" either...

-my p.o.v.-

-10 years later-

It was a crisp spring morning at the castle and everything seemed like normal, the birds were chirping in thier nest outside the window and the sunlight was peeking in between the light cumulus clouds. The breeze was soft, carrying the sweet scent of daisies, lillies, honeysuckles, and freshly cut grass around town giving a peaceful atmosphere. In Clousdale, however, the vibe was far different. Cloudsdale Colosseum was packed full of cheering Pegasi as the last filly left to do her flight exam took her spot at the starting line.

"I think I am going to have an anxiety attack..." I muttered as the official got ready to signal the start of the run.

"Relax Dashie," Pinkie said from beside me. "Hali executed every training run flawlessly, she should be fine."

"That is what concerns me Pinks..." My tone softening in worry as the whistle was blown, causing me to hold my breath as I watched the younger of the twins do her run, taking off at top speed. The older, named after Pinkie but we called her "firefly" to avoid confusion, had passed her test earlier in the day but even she looked concerned.

"She doesn't have the speed...what's wrong with my sister?" She softly said under her breath but loud enough to be heard. We all then looked trying to figure out the cause and when we saw it all our eyes widened in horror.

She had fallen asleep mid-flight...Something that lurks in every pegasi's nightmares; which is right up there with getting caught in a bad storm, breaking your wings, and of course failing your flight exam. The crowd was dead silent as they watched Hali's wingspeed and altitude turn into a slow glide, ending in a soft landing as the whole crowd looked at the judges panel. After a brief discussion, the panel of my mom, Tia, and my dad all shook their heads no, meaning she had failed.

"No..." I said in barely a whisper as it felt like I had taken a bullet through my heart. I softly trotted over to Hali and scooped her up in my forehooves, which caused her to wake up.

"I'm sorry mommy..not only did I fail the Pegasi race...I failed you...I snuck out and did an extra training run last night that is why I fell asleep, I'm exausted."

I could not help but start to tear up a little. "You didn't fail me Hali, you are my daughter so you never will, I love you no matter what. I will do my best to see if I can give you another shot.."

-later that night-

" **WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE CAN'T HAVE A RETEST!?** " I bellowed in my Royal Canterlot Voice while standing in my parent's office.

"Look Dash, the rules are very clear and you know them by heart, the only time a Pegasus can have their run retried is if they are too sick to fly. You don't think this is affecting all of us as well? For crying out loud, Scoot barely passed her exam when she took it a few years ago. We all know where she has to go, now do your job daughter or else I will have Dr. Atmosphere do it. We are aware of the bad blood he has against Hali, despite the incident with her breaking his fetlock was a total accident. If we retest Hali we have to retest the whole group, and her sneaking out last night was her on her own terms so it is nopony's fault but her own the events that took place today happened. Also, you are to give her no special treatment as a worker...do I make myself clear?" My mom said in such a stern tone that any sane pony would turn tail and run. I wanted to argue but knew if I did it would just make matters worse not only on me and Pinkie, but on Hali as well.

"Yes mom you do..." I said in a defeated tone as my wings and ears drooped and I turned to walk out but my dad stopped me.

"It will be ok sweetpea, just go through the motions and you will get used to it. None of us could have expected this to happen or wanted it to happen but it is what it is..." He said giving me a brief hug before I headed out the door and I went to give Hali the bad news.

"Hali..." I said knocking on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yes mommy...what did they say? Do I get a retest?" She asked in a hopeful tone, which made a lump form in my throat that I had to choke back.

" _Might as well get this over with..._ " I thought to myself before taking a deep breath. "I just got done talking with them...I am sorry, but they said that you do not get a retest since the circumstances are the result of your own actions for sneaking out last night."

Her faced dropped. "So I am never going to see my family again due to being exiled?"

"Don't say that, keep in mind we are part dragon and have Alicorn blood in us despite being Pegasi so we can just teleport to you whenever we want to." I said giving her a hug, which seemed to cheer her up.

"That is true," She barely chuckled. "so when do I leave?"

"Tomorrow morning at 9 o'clock sharp." I said getting up after giving her a kiss. "See you in the morning."

"Ok mommy, love you."

"I love you too..." I shut the door and teleported to my bathroom and threw up all the contents of my stomach. Afterwards, I climbed into bed by Pinkie for one of the longest nights of my life, knowing I wasn't going to have a peaceful nights rest due to what awaited me when I woke up.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: I do not own MLP, it belongs to Hasbro. Rainbow Factory belongs to Aurora Dawn. I do not own "Five Score Divided by Four" either...

I awoke before my Aunt Celestia's sun had risen into the sky, several hours earlier than I normally woke up. Today, however, I decided to make an exception and instead of attempting to fall back asleep I carefully got out of bed and hovered my way over to the bathroom to take a shower. The combination of getting up early and a rough sleep was taking its toll. Every joint in my body ached and every muscle burned to the point where it felt like I had done back-to-back 20 hour flights, hay, I was having trouble just flapping my wings they hurt so bad. When I got under the water, I was actually silently hoping and praying that mom had put me in a nightmare and I could wake up from it. The water easing my muscles only served as a reminder that today was very real and I will have to face my daughter when she arrived at the Rainbow Factory, with me and Pinks as her bosses, something that will push my emotional level to the limit considering my mother's threat from last night. Now fully awake, I teleported to the kitchen after drying off, my presence surprising the staff I was even up this early but the look in my eyes of pain signaled for them to leave me alone.

"Is there something I can help you with Princess Rainbow?" One of the new assistants in the kitchen asked as she trotted over. She had the appearance of a neon green coat with a blinding yellow mane and tail, afterall, she had the nickname "raver" for a reason. I knew she was a changeling, something none of the other staff knew, but she was without a doubt the nicest changeling I had ever meet and I personally saw fit for her to have her position as an assistant and she always preferred to keep a pegasus disguise.

"Hey Raver," I replied attempting, and failing, to hide my emotional pain. "I just came in here for a pot of coffee."

"I'll get it for you Princess, how about you go into the study and we can talk there?" I nodded and did what she asked, knowing she could feel every emotion from how ill she looked. A few minutes later she sat the pot down in front of me on the coffee table as she pulled up a cushion beside me. "Now tell me what's wrong, you know you can talk to me as your #1 assistant." The emotional dam disintegrated, and it took her half an hour to calm me down after I told her what happened to cause my pain. "The royal rules prohibit you from telling her before she gets there you still can do it subtly as a hint. She is your daughter, it will be rough at first but everything will be fine and she will love you no matter what."

I then caught her off guard, despite being a pegasus, I clapped my wings and told her "thank you" in Vespin, the changeling language.

"You are welcome, but Princess how can you communicate in Vespin with pegasus wings?"

"Overlay spell on my wings that I taught myself, don't worry, I will never insert myself into the Hive Mind, that will cause a political fiasco."

"Not to mention you would have to become a royal bug." She said with a smirk that looked like a fanged version of mine.

"Bingo." I replied before downing the whole thing. "But on another note why do you secretly put royal jelly into my meals?"

"How did you figure that out? To answer your question, just in case you ever have a change of heart and want to join the Hive." She stated before getting up. "I should get back to work, see you at breakfast?"

"Simple, keep in mind when Scootaloo doesn't feel like eating I eat what she doesn't and I noticed mine always tastes richer. Yes you will see me at the table for once, and thanks for this talk, although I highly doubt I will change my mind. I do have a question, in our spare time could you give me a history lesson on your species? You have proven that not all changelings are as bad as Chrysalis."

"I would be honored Princess, may the First Mother give you extra comfort today."

I gave a polite nod, knowing how much of a gesture that was from the small chats with her concerning our respective beliefs. "and may God bless you Raver." I said as she returned the nod and left. A few minutes later, I spotted Firefly and Hali heading towards the dinning room, Hali looking in the same state I was when I first woke up. I motioned for Hali to come over to me, and she didn't hesitate, crying into my coat for 10 minutes before she broke the silence.

"Is this the last breakfast we will have together mommy?" She squeaked as her voices framed between sobs.

I thought about what Raver said and decided to go with it. "Unfortunately this is the last meal we will share together in this castle, but this is not the last meal we will have together in general."

"How so mommy?"

"Remember what I said last night, we all can teleport to you whenever we want. However, I have a feeling that after you leave you will be seeing your mothers sooner than you think."

"Do you mean it mommy?"

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye. Of course I mean it, now let's go, the others are waiting for us."

"Yeah, we should, and no matter what I will always love you."

"Same here Hali...same here..." We then headed into the dining room for our last meal as a whole family.


	21. Chapter 21

AN: I do not own MLP, it belongs to Hasbro. Rainbow Factory belongs to Aurora Dawn. I do not own "Five Score Divided by Four" either...

 _The road to Tartarus is paved with good intentions..._

-Halinor's p.o.v.-

" _Sadness_

 _Cold_

 _Fear_

 _Grief_

 _Loneliness_

 _Despair...These are the emotions I was currently feeling, a stew of nothing good that was tearing away at my body and soul as I watched Canterlot disappear into the distance below the cloud canopy me and the others who failed their flight exam were currently going through. Where we were going, only I knew since I had secretly followed my mothers one day to their job. The infamous Cloudsdale Weather Corporation, the Rainbow Factory, just played the front of an innocent facility. The truth, however, was far from that disguise. When I followed my mothers I used an invisibility spell to make sure I wouldn't be seen and entered through one of the tubes the rainbows come out of, reverse Shawshank Redemption style, just to get a behind the scenes look at the job. I, just like all the citizens, had been played. The things I saw changed me, all that I knew as good was ground into dust as I fled from that God-forsaken hellhole that I wished to never set another hoof, or claw depending on my form, in again. I left out of there as quick as I could but the images still burned like coals in the back of my mind. The moment I felt myself dozing off during my flight exam I knew my fate I had been sealed, I was no longer to be a free filly, I was to return to my eternal prison where I will be forced into "providing for the greater good of the flock and for our human allies." I have to hand it to my mothers for not_ _telling me the truth, just as I covered up the fact I knew what was going to happen to me. I just hope I can make my mothers proud in this new path fate has bestowed upon me as a result of my actions...and I must face the consequences of them..._ " I was interrupted from from my thoughts to myself and to nopony in particular as the carriage the other failures and myself were in stopped at the secret delivery gate and we were unloaded like livestock at a slaughterhouse, which was actually a better analogy then what seemed to be occurring. The other colts and fillies that were in this batch knew who I was because of my famous last name so it was just a matter of the others introducing themselves to me.

"I never would have thought that a foal of the Dash lineage would fail their flight exam.." A young filly by the name of Crimsom Rose, who to my absolute shock was the daughter of Sunset Shimmer and Thunderlane, stated as we all trotted in a single file line to the reception desk.

"I wouldn't have if I didn't sneak out of bed for a midnight training run the night before, oh well, it is what is considering this is consequences for my actions..."

"How did your family handle it?" She asked in a tone that was signaling she was digging for info.

"Better than I did..." I said with a forced smile since I wasn't even going to dare try and tell her the full truth as it was my turn to approach the desk, where a pegasus with a mint green coat, lavender mane, and skull and crossbones cutie mark was doing the paperwork.

"What is your name you sorry excuse of a pegasus?" The mare asked in a cold steel tone but I was not going to back down.

"Hali Amelia Dash." I firmly said and it seemed like time froze, every worker within earshot stopped in place as their jaws dropped, one unfortunate colt shattered a beaker of what looked like sulfuric acid when it hit the floor and immediately got sent to the bosses' office.

"You're...you're a Dash?" She asked with a studder trying to still wrap her hooves around it.

"Indeed I am, and just like all the other failures here I failed my flight exam and I have nopony to blame but myself for that. Now, as a result, I am to spend the rest of my life here in this facility as a worker to help the betterment of the flock. I also don't want any special treatment just because I am the bosses' daughter."

"You won't be getting any you little filly..." The tension in the air thickened to the point you could cut it with a rusted butter knife as I recognized the stallion's heavy tone. "I find it funny you are here now Hali, in MY domain, and I haven't forgotten the fact you broke my fetlock."

"It was a total accident and you bucking well know it Dr. Atmosphere," I countered with a sneer as he got muzzle to muzzle with me. "And YOUR domain? Last I checked you weren't the one giving the orders around here so it might be best to take your comment back before you suffer disciplinary actions."

"Oh please, I practically run this joint since it is a stallion's job that no mare could do as well as me. Only reason your mothers are over me is because they probably clopped your dad to get it." The room fell deathly silent as some thing inside me snapped, I lundged at him and pinned him to the wall as I changed my right front hoof into a claw to hold him in place as I slowly suffocated him.

"Any last words bitch?" I growled as my eyes went dragonic but two voices behind me prevented me from ending him right then and there.

"Put...him..down...now Halinor..." I spun around and saw my parents in full uniform looking at both of us with a downright angry look on their faces, the fact they used my full first name only confirmed how much trouble I was in as I let go, sending him sliding to the floor gasping for breath.

"Dr. Atmosphere you are hereby placed on unpaid administrative leave until further notice...". My mommy said flipping her rainbow mane off to the side of her face until mom, who's mane was a deep shade of pink, addressed me.

"You Halinor are to spend 3 weeks in solitary confinement, after which you will be sentenced to the sanitation crew, any objections?"

"Not at all, now Mrs. Rainbow and Mrs. Pinkamena I'll be on my way." I could see pure shock in their eyes but they didn't say a word as they motioned for me to head to the cell. After being locked in it, I was left alone to my thoughts and realized that this was for the best, my good side was silenced as I submitted myself to the factory's influence. "Where not a single soul gets through..." I chuckled loudly to myself making the guard on duty soil himself in fear. Little did I know that elsewhere in the cosmos, Discord was playing chess against himself and a had saw the whole thing from a viewing monitor.

"And another piece falls into place..." He snickered as the took his "opponent's" bishop with one of his pawns with a look of mischief and satisfaction on his face.


	22. Chapter 22

AN: Sorry for the delay, but I am busy with my FiMfiction account and rarely get on here anymore. I also have a account (Sandstorm94) so check it out if you want to. You may also notice a huge difference in my formatting and story progression, my time on FiMfic and coaching from my girlfriend have really helped me hone my skills. Don't be afraid to leave a comment about my writing improvement, because I always can improve.

AN: I do not own MLP, it belongs to Hasbro. Rainbow Factory belongs to Aurora Dawn. I do not own "Five Score Divided by Four" either...

 _:Halinor's p.o.v.:_

 _-3 weeks later-_

I sat curled up in my cell, lost in the deepest pits of my thoughts. My whole life up until my exam had been a _lie..._ a _ruse..._ a _mask..._ Nopony cared about me, nopony loved me, they just showed kindness and affection because they felt obligated to do it. Then there was my parents, two of the most legendary mares known in Equestrian history, who were nothing but cold and heartless killers.

I no longer knew the feeling of warmth or joy, replaced solely by the feelings of hate and anger that the Factory was feeding me like a long starved foal. At first I tried fighting these urges, but I realized it was all in vain and for naught, nopony heard my cries of despair... I was trust out on my own before I could grow up, and I came to embrace to foalish decision that I had made. If I had rested, I would have passed my exam and I would still be living in the false life I believed was real. Now that I was in the Factory, the rose colored glasses had been removed from my eyes and I saw what my true purpose was. I was to remain a worker, killing any and all who thought Peace and Harmony were the only two things in existence, when in fact they were worthless fools. I did not know what time it was, I hadn't bothered to keep up with it anymore, but when my cell opened there stood the last two ponies I wanted to see.

"Are you ok Hali?" My mom asked as she stepped in, tossing her prismatic mane from out of her vision. "We both are worried about you daughter..."

"Daughter?" I scoffed, and the look of hurt on my mom's face made me crack a small smirk. "Do you really see me as that? I honestly doubt it, especially you spoon fed lie after lie to me as I grew up. You are the great Rainbow Dash, defender of Eques, but how do you think your adoring fans would react if the truth got out about what you and mommy do? You would be ostracized, judged, and most likely exiled with a bounty on your head."

I could tell those words sunk deep, just as I had intended, because she backed out to let mommy in. "Hali, that was rude and uncalled for. You forget, this place is famous due to the amount of fanfiction that has been written about it. Yes, they see it as make believe, but everypony needs a certain amount of sanity to keep the peace. Sacrifices, even those that don't want to be made, _have_ to be made for the overall benefit. Do you honestly think me and Dashie would keep doing this if given a choice?"

"To be honest," My voice was firm and my gaze fixed onto the pair of pegasi in front of me. I looked into their eyes and saw a mix of sadness, resentment, and hopelessness that warmed my heart. "yes I do believe that you would. After all, if you have been doing it as long as I've heard from several coworkers, why would you back out?"

In a move I did not expect, mom got muzzle to muzzle with me, her magenta eyes pierced into mine and made me flinch from the sterness of the glare. "You have no idea daughter just how wrong you are... truth is we _don't_ have a choice in the matter. If we did, we would back out the first chance we got. It is either we live our double lives and live in misery, or Doctor Atmosphere be in charge and things be a whole hell of a lot worse for everypony, and I do not mean just the workers either. I went hoof and scale begging and pleading with my parents to give you another run, but they both said no. You did this to yourself Halinor Amelia Dash, and you need to really think about your actions and feelings towards certain issues. This place is corruptive, and not in a good way, me and Pinkie both have fallen into its clutches. We are too far in to be given a second opportunity, and all we ask is that you don't follow the same path we did."

Mommy, wrapping her pink wings around me at the same time mom wrapped her blue ones, pulled us into a tight hug. I sat there motionless thinking about the things they said, and the more I did the more I hated thinking and saying the things I did. I focus on their heatbeats, which were moving in perfect rythem to each other and full of life. It soothed me, and the more I relaxed the tighter they embraced me, their warm wings encompassing me like a warm blanket back at the castle that seemed to be part of the distant past.

"I-I will try my best not too..." At first the words felt forced, as done just in order to please them, but after a few moments they felt like the right thing to say. "I am sorry for the things I said, I am such a bad filly for letting this place take control of me so easily..."

"No you are not," Mom said softly nuzzling me, which I gladly returned the same gesture. "you are still young and have a lot to learn, even me and Pinks are learning new things everyday. You never stop learning, even until the day you die. Me and your mommy have done a lot of awful things, and there is not a day that goes by where we don't ask the Creator for forgiveness. The weight of guilt and burden is a heavy one, we didn't have anyone to turn to for managing it. That is where you have the advantage, you have us to come to for help coping with the pain you feel in your heart and mind."

I leaned up and gave both of them a small kiss on the cheek, which made them both smile. "Love you..."

"Me and Dashie love you too Hali," Mommy said as we walked out the cell. "now come on, you got work to do."

"On it boss!" Snapping a quick salute, I turned and took off upstairs, feeling better about myself and my purpose in life.


End file.
